


Time

by rogue_1102



Series: Tiditz Tales [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Animalistic, Biting, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hide and Seek, Rough Sex, Smut, Tails, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102
Summary: “You best go ahead and finish up. Don’t make me come find you, Ty.”She blushed and bit her bottom lip, an excited smile gracing her features as she considered all the possible resolutions to that statement if she were to ignore his warning.
Relationships: Tights Briefs/Raditz
Series: Tiditz Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587997
Comments: 24
Kudos: 23





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lady_Red for the beta AND to MahoganyDoodles for the inspo! I took your cute idea and smutted it up, you’re welcome.

Time waited for no one and Tights continued to manically write as her deadline ticked closer and closer with each minute. Her fickle boss had demanded copy of her latest expose’, two days earlier than expected. 

This was to be her first article since having the twins therefore, it had to be perfect. The journalism world was a notorious boy’s club - very few women made a name for themselves in print media. However, she had worked hard to scrape out a place in it for herself, without any help from Capsule Corp or its vast influence; therefore, upon hanging up with her boss, she had quickly sequestered herself in her office to put the finishing touches on her comeback piece.

“It’ll only be a few minutes. Just watch the kids for a little while... “ 

She had assured her husband before disappearing into her sanctum. Raditz had nodded, taking a moment to wipe the formula from the faces of their twins, before he asked if he needed to go to her editors house to renegotiate her contract since the man felt the need to change the agreed upon time tables at a moments notice.

She had laughed at his not-quite-a-threat-like joke and swatted him good-naturedly, before she leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“No! Stop it. I’m almost done.”

Now she looked at her screen, and the unyielding clock reminded her that it had been three hours since she sat down. The truth was she had not made as much headway as she had thought, she blamed the mommy brain, and time continued to slip away without mercy. This was definitely not the time for writer’s block, but everything she put on the page seem pedantic and sophomoric. She didn’t want to think of how many times she had erased entire paragraphs only to stare at the screen until her eyes began to water.

Tights groaned with ever growing frustration, massaged her throbbing temples, and willed herself to keep going. The full enormity of her task continued to weigh on her shoulders when the door to her study cracked open and her husband walked in, a disapproving frown on his face.

“You need to take a break.” 

His words were tinged with concern, and his warm hands came to rest on her shoulders. His thumbs carefully began to rotate in small circles, masterfully manipulating the tense musculature into relaxation, and an appreciative moan escaped her lips. Tights craned her neck back and allowed herself a moment to enjoy her spouse’s ministrations. 

“I will. Just give me five more minutes.” 

The reply came out as a whisper, and a brief gasp slipped from her lips when she felt his mouth descend on the exposed flesh of her neck. His heated mouth trailed tantalizing kisses on her skin and a teasing purr vibrated from his chest. 

“You said that an hour ago, Ty.” 

Now that he mentioned it, Tights vaguely remembered seeing her husband out of the corner of her eye at some point during the evening, and she was pretty sure he had attempted to get her attention; however, she had simply shooed him away with a token placation of her finishing time.

“I know, but…”

“Tights.”

Raditz rarely used her full name. Upon hearing it said in that firm manner, she looked up and saw his brow quirked with incredulity. She hummed in frustration and nodded her acquiescence. 

“I set out some food for you in the kitchen.” 

He said as he exited, leaving the door open. With an exasperated sigh, and a grumble of “I’m not hungry” under her breath, she saved her work, stretched and exited the office still mulling over possible phrases and jargon as she entered the kitchen.

The kitchen was surprisingly clean, she noticed when she walked in, and a small covered plate sat on the countertop. Obviously, her husband had not been idle while she labored on her composition. She lifted the linen and reluctantly grabbed the proffered sandwich, taking a moment to chuckle at its lack of vegetables, before she took a small bite. 

The moment the savory sustenance touched her tongue, she could not stop the groan of delight that escaped her mouth. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was. As Tights devoured the remainder of her meal in a manner that would have impressed her Saiyan counterpart, she was reminded that despite outward appearances Raditz was far more observant that most people would give him credit for. 

She knew she shouldn’t be surprised, his intuitive manner was one of the reasons she loved him. Unlike other men she had been with, he didn’t need to be told things - he just knew what she needed. Tights glanced at her watch, but didn’t feel the pressure she felt before. If anything, she felt reinvigorated and was about to head back to her office when she heard a loud thud coming from the twin’s playroom.

“Blast! You got me!”

The exclamation, said in the most dramatic fashion, came from her husband and she made her way towards the room to investigate, her curiosity piqued. There, on the carpeted floor and surrounded by toys, was her husband and Tights covered her mouth to stifle a bemused laugh when she saw their six month old son Rutar, clad in his Saiyaman onesie, determinedly crawl up his father’s chest. 

The boy’s brown tail swayed excitedly as he bared his teeth and snarled triumphantly at his seemingly vanquished foe. Raditz leveled his gaze at his son and released a low growl, clearly a challenge to the boy. 

With a responding growl, Rutar abruptly leaned forward and Tights winced at the sound of skulls smashing into each other. Raditz grunted at the contact, but then laughed when the boy sat back momentarily dazed and confused. The youngster swayed slightly on his perch and Raditz raised his own tail to keep the boy in place.

Little did Rutar know that his sister, Barja, dressed in her Saiyagirl pajamas, was crouched to the side and slowly making her way towards them. Tights could see the focus in her eyes. Their daughter always seemed to have more patience than her brother and her posture was tense, poised for action with her tail flicking in short jerks.

“That only works when you’re bigger than your opponent, son.” 

Raditz chuckled as Rutar shook his head in an attempt to clear it and refocused his attention to his father. With a causal smirk Raditz flicked the boy's tail, which made him turn around curiously and growl in annoyance. Sensing an opening, Barja pounced on her brother, causing both half-Saiyans to tumble off to the side. A chorus of tiny growls and snarls filled the room as each sibling attempted to pin the other. 

Despite the roughness, Tights was used to this instructive play from her Saiyans and she was thankful her husband had enough foresight to move the breakable objects out of the potential damage zone as the two tumbled into walls and each other. 

Raditz leaned up from his prone position, his arm resting on a bent knee, and watched his progeny continue their horseplay. Occasionally, he’d use his tail to trip or move his foot to provide an obstacle. The dim, overhead lighting covered much of his face in shadow, but she could make out the faint outline of a smile on his face. 

When plantative whines were added to the myriad of sounds coming from her children, Tights knew that the twins were getting worn out and, if they were allowed more playtime, they would be too cranky to go to sleep.

“OK. It’s time for bed.” 

At the sound of her voice, both children stopped their raucous rambunctiousness. Rutar crawled toward her, a hurt look on his face that looked amazingly like his father when he was attempting to garner sympathy. Barja simply smiled, but immediately became interested in her tail when Raditz nudged it with foot.

She bent down and picked up her son, rubbing her nose against his in addition to tickling his underarms which caused the boy to giggle uncontrollably. Tights laughed along, unable to resist the contagious chortling and continued her assault.

“Here. Hand him to me.” 

She looked up and Raditz had their daughter in one of his arms. More accurately their daughter was clinging to his bicep in a rather primate-like fashion, her tail wrapped around the crook of his arm and her tiny fists clenching the fabric of his shirt. She walked forward and kissed the girls cheek, earning a series of cheerful coos. 

Raditz extended his free hand and Tights transferred their son to him, however the boy whimpered briefly at being removed from his mother’s arms. A low, paternal purr rumbled from their father’s chest and both children leaned into the vibrations, quieting and replying with their own vocalizations. 

“I’m going to put them down.” 

He turned and began to walk out the playroom but, as his tail trailed down her arm, Tights stroked the soft fur with the blade of her finger. The action caused a shiver to run up her husband’s body and deep growl to utter forth that caused the hairs on her arms to stand up.

“You best go ahead and finish up. Don’t make me come find you, Ty.”

She blushed and bit her bottom lip, an excited smile gracing her features as she considered all the possible resolutions to that statement if she were to ignore his warning. 

Feeling emboldened and inspired, she quickly jogged back to her office. Words flowed like water and phrases weaved themselves into professional prose that surprised even her. As she typed, Tights kept glancing over her shoulder; however, when no Saiyan darkened her door frame, she continued to work. With her eye on the time, she did a quick spell check and hit “Send”. 

No sooner had the file left her inbox when the lights flicked off, leaving the room in darkness save for the bluish illumination of her tablet screen. She rose and looked around in confusion, but became aware of a large presence behind her accompanied by a familiar purr. 

“You made me come find you, Tights.” 

Her name fell from his lips with a slight edge, and she shivered in anticipation when his hot breath swept across her skin. Nimble fingers slowly and methodically brushed her long blonde hair off of her neck, baring her soft skin. Raditz’s tail moved between her legs, rubbing and stroking her slit through her clothes as she felt herself become wet with arousal. 

Moments passed with nothing but the sounds of her heavy breathing and the continued purr and occasional deep inhalation from her husband filling the room. She felt his hardening cock press against her rear and she teasingly pushed against it, causing a deep groan to break the otherwise quiet room. A knowing chuckle shaded his tense exhalations, and she felt Raditz lean down to whisper a single word in her ear.

“Run.”

Immediately, she ran out of the office and around the corner to the living room. The lights were off, but her eyes had adjusted to darkness well enough. Looking around, she grabbed one of the twin’s blankets and wrapped it around herself in the hopes of masking her scent. Tights ducked behind the couch and attempted to calm her breathing, listening for any movement.

From her position she soon heard his feet slap against the tiles of the kitchen, his aroused growl reverberate against the walls and the creak of the pantry door being opened. Tights smiled to herself, she had used that as a hiding spot the last time and Raditz was obviously not concerned with stealth - he wanted her to know where he was. 

When his noises moved towards the living room, she held her breath and made a break for the hallway; however, she had not made it two steps when she ran into a broad chest and felt burly arms encircle her.

“Time’s up.”

His mouth crushed against hers, his tongue demanding entrance as he pushed her against a nearby wall. Tights moaned and happily opened her lips to his invading tongue, tangling and twisting it with her own. His responding groan, deep in his throat, caused her to rub and clench her thighs together to find some relief for her aching core. Desperately, she reached for the strings of his sweatpants only to find herself inelegantly thrown over his shoulder.

Startled by her sudden change of orientation, she attempted to struggle in his grip only stopping when she felt the flat of his hand swat her backside. The strike was not painful, more surprising than anything, and it caused her to pause her efforts as she recognized the direction in which they were headed.

Once the recognizable decor of their “den” came into view, she was unceremoniously plopped onto their bed. Tights raised herself on her elbows, breathing heavily as she watched Raditz efficiently remove his clothing and stand proudly naked before her. His body gleaned with a fine sheen of sweat, the dusting of hair on his massive pectorals lead down his abdominals to a thin trail that ended at his jutting cock. 

“Your turn.”

Smiling, she rose and began to slowly strip out of her clothes. Each garment that was removed from her person, added to the ever building tension in the room. Once she was clad in only her underwear, she turned around and faced the opposite wall. With purposeful movements she unclasped her bra and held it out by its strap before letting it fall to the floor. 

She took a long breath and lowered her underwear, kicking it to the side with her foot. Steeling herself from her own embarrassment, she leaned forward onto the mattress. The room became almost eerily silent as she moved her slim fingers towards her center, brushing the patch of curls at the apex of her thighs. Her legs were slick and stained from her arousal. As she tentatively pushed and pumped her digit into her canal, low gasps and moans left her lips. Her pleasure gradually built like a crescendoing sonata; however, as she added a finger and increased her speed, she wanted...and needed more.

Tights glanced over her shoulder and saw that Raditz was tightly fisting his cock in his hand, roughly stroking and spreading the glistening precum on its mushroomed head with his thumb. His eyes, however, remained glued to her trim form, drinking in the sight of her wide hips and taut buttocks. His whole body vibrated with restrained pleasure and energy, the only thing holding him back was her withheld consent. He was strong enough, without trying, to take what he wanted; but, he never had and she knew he never would.

Panting, she moved aside her hair displaying a long-healed bite mark on her shoulder. That was when she felt the furnace of his body immediately come behind her, the coarse hairs on his legs tickling her skin. As she propped herself up on her elbows, she spread her legs and further displayed herself to his hot gaze.

A heavy hand came to rest on her hip, gripping tightly. With his other hand, Raditz stroked her wet folds and, as she felt it leave, she looked over her shoulder to see him suck the moisture from his fingers and groan loudly at her taste. He caught her eyes with his own and grinned in such a lusty manner that it caused her to flush brightly. 

He leaned down, his knee resting on the mattress and his cock pushing insistently at her core, and trailed his nose down the curvature of her neck. Small beads of sweat had started to gather, and she heard him inhale her scent and murmur appreciatively. 

A feral grin graced his features as he turned her over, exposing her front for his hungry eyes. Her nipples tightened under his gaze and he lowered his mouth to capture one between his lips. His tongue swirled around its pebbled flesh as his sharp teeth scraped the sensitive skin causing her to arch her back and push her chest further into his mouth. Groaning, he repeated the action to her other breast and cupped its neglected twin with his calloused hand.

Unwilling to wait any longer, she grabbed his throbbing cock and placed it at her weeping entrance. Her brown eyes met his black ones, her reflection clear in his blown out pupils, and she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him into her. Loud growls and low moans filled the room as her husband sank into her warmth, and she began to roll her hips along his thick length, encouraging him to move. 

Needing no further instruction he pulled her forward, her breasts brushing against his chest, and plunged repeatedly into her dewy depths. She circled her arms around his neck, meeting each snap and roll of his hips, tightening her muscles around his cock and smiling with each moan she was able to coax from him.

His big hands gripped her ass, raising and lowering her onto his hardness, as his tail snaked around her waist. Its soft fur heightened the feelings of pleasure and its tip furiously began to circled her engorged clit. A loud keen left her through as she felt her walls flutter and tighten around him. Her trimmed nails raked down his muscular back, leaving faint white lines. Her climax was approaching like a freight train, unstoppable and unyielding. 

This. This, was what she wanted. No languid lovemaking or tantric entanglement, just fast and furious fucking. Tights leaned forward and bit the crook of his neck as hard as she could. She knew it wouldn’t hurt, it wouldn’t even come close to damaging him, but the action threw his animal instincts into overdrive. 

With a loud roar he pounded into her, his cock growing harder with each thrust and his tail’s grip increasing around her waist. As the pleasure coursed throughout her body, Raditz’s mouth descended upon her marked shoulder. His teeth were sharp, holding her in place as he continued to work her through her peak and soon enough she felt the warm splash of his seed against her walls. 

They were both breathing heavily as the ecstasy eased from their bodies, though each exhalation of her spouse had an accompanying growl. Tights attempted to pull back, but was anchored to her spouse by his mouth and the steel like coil of his tail around her waist. 

“Raditz…it’s time.”

Her words seemed to snap him out of his post-coital daze, and he released his hold on her. After she rose from the bed, he collapsed on the mattress, a look of thoroughly fucked bliss on his face. Tights laughed and made her way to the bathroom to clean the sticky remains of their combined fluids off of herself with a quick shower.

When she exited, she saw that Raditz had changed into a custom pair of Capsule Corp boxer briefs and was laying on the bed with her phone in his hands. Her heart dropped, hoping he hadn’t crushed it again as she rushed forward to pull the device from his grasp. Upon seeing it undamaged, she turned and faced him with a questioning look on her brow.

“What were you doing with my phone?”

“It was ringing, so I answered it.”

Although the answer seemed innocent enough, the irascible gleam in his eye warned her that he had been up to no good. If being intuitive was one of his many charms, being evasive was one of his traits that ranked high amongst her pet peeves.

“Who was it?”

“The caller ID said “Asshat.”

“...You didn’t!”


End file.
